


Join Us (You know you want too)

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Everyone Loves Stiles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles, Pack Dynamics, just give it a read, no explicit stuff between malia/stiles, pack mother Stiles, stiles/everybody - Freeform, you know you want too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale Pack have finally found their Omega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us (You know you want too)

**Author's Note:**

> 'BelowTheSurface  
> Can you do one where a pack can only have one Omega, who is going to be the partner for each member (not only the Alpha), this Omega is going to be their partner, the pack mom, the one who calm them, etc. So far the Hale pack (Scott, Allison, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Theo and the others) have met many Omega's wanting to be in their pack but without success, until Stiles the new werefox is introduced in their school and everyone wants him for their own (other packs).'
> 
> Sorry, I tried so hard with this prompt before realising I forgot the fox aspect to Stiles and I didn't really make other packs jealous, but they totally would be, so that's all implied
> 
> hope you enjoy anyway!

Each pack only has one Omega. 

It’s for a number of reasons. Firstly, there are very few Omegas in proportion to Alphas and Betas. And also, Omegas serve as the pacts main function. They act as a partner, a confidant and a helper to every member of the pack. The Pack Mother, the one who calms them, helps them with their sexual desires, or their emotional needs. Omegas are the functioning behind every good pack. 

The Hale Pack.

It consists of Alpha Scott, with his Betas; Allison, Derek, Erica, Laura, Malia, Boyd, Theo, Liam and many others. It’s a good, strong pack. But it’s not stable. Not yet. 

It hasn’t found it’s Omega.

There’s never been one who met everyone’s needs.

Kira is the 34th candidate, and she sits on the opposite side of the table, as Scott, Derek, Malia, Theo, Peter and Liam sit on the other. They’re the elective six. Malia represents the voices of the women of the pack, Scott as the Alpha, Derek and Peter as some of the more experienced members, Liam as one of the youngest, and Theo as one of the most powerful. 

Kira is nice. A sweet smelling Omega with dark hair. 

Scott likes her. He thinks she’s sweet, and truth be told, he’s becoming more desperate for an Omega. She’s a Kitsune, and she’s very loyal. 

But the others don’t. 

‘Why do you think you’d be a good edition to the Hale pack?’ Peter asks, and Kira swallows;

‘well, I’m an Omega…so…and I’m good with a sword-‘

‘How did you hone that particular skill?’ Theo drawls. He doesn’t like her. The whole room can smell that. 

‘Well, I…didn’t really. It just sort of happened.’ She smiles sheepishly and Malia looks disapproving 

‘It just sort of happened?’

‘Yeah…’

Liam sighs.

Derek tries to be more reasonable ‘So, why haven’t you already found a pack?’

‘I’ve been rejected four times.’ She admits, and the room winces at the lack of tact ‘they don’t really- it’s my parents. They can be a bit smothering. They used to contact the packs before my meetings with them, and they were predisposed to like me despite their good intentions. It’s lucky they haven’t done that this time.’ 

Peter rolls his eyes ‘it’s had pretty much the same effect.’ He says under his breath

Scott stands, hand out, and Kira shakes it ‘we’ll give you a call, okay?’

She nods, beaming hopefully, and leaves.

There’s silence for a moment. 

Before Theo speaks. 

‘Well _that_ was a fucking joke. Scott, seriously, how much longer are we gonna have to deal with the mounting frustration?’

Peter nods ‘He’s right, Scott. We need to find a fit, and soon.’

Scott bursts ‘well it’s hard, alright! It’s hard being the Alpha of a pack, and wanting to find an Omega, but there are so many of us! There are so many different personality types! We’re searching for an impossible Omega!’ His voice shakes the room into silence, and his Betas sit, shame-faced as Scott explains. ‘Theo, you want someone who’ll submit and is beautiful, Peter, you’ll want someone sarcastic and clever, Liam, you need someone more caring and attentive and good hearted, Malia you need someone patient, someone who you know genuinely cares, Derek you need someone who understands your tough exterior, you need someone who’ll hold you when you try to fight, and I need someone who can watch out for me when I’m too trusting. Who can steady me and offer advice without threatening me as though they want to overtake.’ He collapses into the chair ‘an impossible Omega. If you find me one of those, it’ll be a miracle.’

Malia sighs ‘I’m sorry, Scott. You’re right, this is…this will take time. And…and…’ she swallows hard ‘I guess, if…if we meet an Omega that everyone else likes, I’d be…willing to lower my needs, because the rest of the pack are important too. Majority rules.’

The rest of the pack murmur their agreement, and Scott smiles weakly 

‘Go enjoy the rest of your day, guys.’ He sighs ‘I’ll send word that the Hale Pack just sent out another rejection.’

…

…

…

‘Ow! Ow!’ Liam whines as his claws catch on his skin, healing instantly onto the break again. The approach of the full moon always make his shifting unsteady, he’s got too much power coiled into his bones, and he hunches over in the empty hallway, near to tears.

‘Hey, hey, hey,’ comes a soft voice, and Liam looks up through the tears to see an unfamiliar face, but the smell is beautiful. He instantly buries his face into the neck, and the boy laughs quietly ‘hi there, can I have a look at your hands? You’re in pain,’ he takes Liam’s hands, and examines his fingers gently. Liam stares in awe at the mystery Omega. ‘Hey, look,’ the boy smiles, and Liam’s breath catches in his throat ‘I know your shifts can hurt nearer the full moon. That just means you’re a really powerful wolf.’ He boy head buts Liam gently ‘a very powerful, impressive wolf. You just need to do this- okay-‘ he presses his hand firmly into Liam’s neck, and Liam’s skin responds to the Omega touch- settling down immediately. The boy beams ‘feel better?’

Liam nods. ‘Who are you?’

The boy steps back, laughing radiantly ‘Oh right sorry- uh, I’m Stiles Stilinski? Me and my dad- he’s the new Sheriff, we just moved here.’ He nods, readjusting his backpack ‘what’s your name?’

‘Liam,’ the Beta whispers ‘thank you- thank you for helping me.’

‘Oh, hey, no problem,’ Stiles says gently and Liam thinks he’s in love ‘just come find me whenever you feel yourself lose control. I don’t ever want you to be in pain. You seem like a really good guy.’ Stiles cocks his head ‘sort of adorable as well. Does your pack not have an Omega?’ Liam shakes his head dumbly, and Stiles winces sympathetically ‘well in the mean time, I’m happy to help. Sound good?’

‘Perfect,’ he croaks, and Stiles nuzzles him gently, as an extra reassurance, before heading to the office, waving over his shoulder. Liam sags to the floor in awe.

Liam races to find Malia.

She’s in the library, frowning at a book. 

‘I found an Omega.’ He says in a rush and her eyebrows raise in surprise ‘he’s perfect, Malia. He’s so perfect- you have to- you have to see, go see if you like him- you’ll have to tell me soon, I think I’m- he’s perfect-‘

Malia catches the scent off Liam, and nods ‘I’ll go see.’

She follows the scent to the main office, where she sees the Omega filling in school forms. A new student then. ‘Hi,’ she smiles, and Stiles smiles at her

‘Hey, I think the lady just went out to her car to grab something,’

‘That’s fine. I’m justing waiting for my friend to pick me up.’ She sits down, and Stiles frowns 

‘You’re leaving in the middle of the day? Are you ill?’

Malia shakes her head ‘Just decided to ditch Biology.’

Stiles frowns again, and Malia admires him. He’s a pretty Omega, and she can’t really believe he isn’t already in a pack. ‘You shouldn’t ditch lessons,’ he says gently ‘even if you don’t enjoy them, everything is important. I’m just- you can, if you want. Just…think about staying?’

Malia stares at him.

Holy shit, Liam was right.

He is perfect.

His voice is just reassuring enough to comfort, just firm enough to be listened too, but just gentle enough to be ignored and overruled if wished. He’s perfect. She stands up ‘I think you’re right,’ She says quietly, and Stiles beams at her, and it’s like he radiates sunshine and she finds herself smiling back ‘I’ll go back to lesson. Thank you,’

‘See you around, coyote-girl,’ he calls, and Malia’s heart stutters for the first time. 

 

Malia and Liam tell Peter and Derek that night, and the two wolves go and check out the Stilinski household. They act like creepers, hiding in the bushes, watching through open windows. Peter’s mouth drops open in surprise ‘I didn’t expect him to be…alluring.’ He confesses

Derek shifts slightly in the mud ‘he’s beyond tempting.’ He says gruffly, as they watch. 

‘Dad,’ Stiles collapses onto the seat beside his father ‘would you stop? You’re gonna drive yourself crazy. We’ll find who did this, but you still need to eat.’

‘Stiles,’ John shook his head ‘these people…they’re hurting children. They have no idea about anything. They have no restraint. I have to stop them. You don’t know, you haven’t seen-‘

‘The bodies?’ Stiles rolls his eyes ‘of course I have, dad. I hacked the system. And I have the case folders too. You guys need better passwords.’ 

Peter smiles from outside. The boy might just have his heart. 

‘Come on, please? For me? Just eat something?’

John shakes his head, rubbing his temples ‘No Stiles.’ He says firmly ‘I just want to get this done.’ Stiles nods, standing wordlessly and leaving. 

John works for half an hour more, before going into the kitchen with a sigh to see a glass of water and a sandwich waiting for him. He smiles and tucks in. 

Derek’s heart lurches.

He wants that.

Unconditional love and acceptance.

Derek and Peter look at each other, and nod.

 

‘His name is Stiles Stilinski,’ they say, and Theo and Scott stare up at the four of them. 

‘He’s a new Omega,’ Liam elaborates, and each of us have met him, and we want him.’

Scott shakes his head ‘guys, as great as that is, you really shouldn’t have done anything without consulting me.’

‘And you’ve never even had a proper conversation with him.’ Theo points out ‘and just because you guys like him doesn’t mean we will.’

Malia glares ‘you don’t understand! He’s perfect!’

‘It’s true,’ Peter offers ‘he meets all the criteria. He’s…delectable.’ Derek nods concordantly 

Scott sighs ‘I’ll arrange for a formal meeting then, but it’ll take time for the paperwork to come through and guys-‘ he lets out his alpha ‘don’t get your hopes up. We’ve been disappointed before.’

 

Theo and Scott are in Chemistry, when the most enticing thing in the world stumbles in through the door. ‘Hi?’ he says breathlessly to the teacher ‘sorry I got lost- and my Jeep wouldn't start, her name’s Roscoe- here are my forms- wait one sec- really sorry-‘ he rifles through his backpack but the teacher looks merely amused

‘Stiles?’ She says gently, and he looks up, wide eyed ‘it’s fine. Sit anywhere you like.’

He smiles, and looks around. Everyone’s already paired up, so he slips into the empty double desk in front of Theo and Scott, and spreads his stuff out. 

Theo and Scott look at each other, before Scott whispers; ‘he smells amazing.’

Theo nods, and clears his throat ‘Hey, Stiles? Can I borrow a pen?’

Stiles nods, grabbing a pen and turning around ‘Woah.’ He whispers, and Theo echoes the sentiment as the two just stare at each other.

Stiles is beautiful. With wide, amber, doe eyes and pink lips and moles dotted beautifully over his skin, and Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone hotter than Theo- even on television. 

‘Are you okay?’ Scott asks with a smile, and Stiles’ eyes flicker, and his jaw drops.

‘Holy Shit.’ He whispers, and passes over his pen, turning back around- cheeks red, whispering furiously under his breath ‘just my fucking luck, sit in front of the two most attractive guys in the entire world. Oh my god. Why did I have to wear baggy jeans today? They probably think I’m insane.’

Obviously, Theo and Scott can hear the muttering, and they both fall a little bit in love.

They approach him at his locker, and smile at the uptick of Stiles’ heart. ‘Stiles,’ Scott smiles ‘My pack would love it if you’d accept an interview to be our Omega.’ 

Stiles blanches ‘woah- really?’ He looks between them, as though searching for deceit before nodding ‘yes, yeah sure. I’d love too.’

 

Just like before Scott, Derek, Malia, Theo, Peter and Liam sit behind the desk, and watch as the door opens. 

Stiles gapes. ‘Oh my god! You’re all in the same pack? That makes so much sense, hi,’ he sits down, ‘Scott, Malia, Theo, Liam- and-‘ he looks at Derek and Peter helplessly ‘I’m sorry, I don’t know your names?’

‘Derek and Peter,’ Scott introduces easily, and Stiles nods, looking as though he’s committing the names to memory for life. 

‘So, Stiles,’ Scott smiles ‘as I’m sure you’re well aware, we as a pack have a reputation for rejecting so many Omegas.’

Stiles nods, crossing one leg over the other ‘oh yeah, I know, but…that sort of makes sense, doesn’t it? I mean, it’s got to be a huge decision. Especially for a pack of your size. An omega would have to make sure everyone was happy. You couldn't pick just anyone.’ He makes eye contact with all of them, moving his hands as he expresses himself, eyes burning earnestly 

Scott smiles ‘yeah, yeah that’s exactly what I think.’

‘So, Stiles,’ Peter clears his throat ‘why haven’t you bonded to a pack yet?’

Stiles blushes, and they all lean in interestedly ‘well, I’d…I’d rather not say. But…but if you’d really like to know?’

Scott nods.

‘Well…and I hope it doesn’t change your opinion of me, because really, I’ve come away stronger for it. But I…well, I _was_ bonded to a pack. Of three. And um…they…’ he rubs the back of his neck ‘Well, the institution of Omega Rights took them to the prison. They were…physically abusive towards me and…’ he swallows, and the six of them stare in disbelief ‘well I…I suppose that because of it, I never really wanted to join another one. Until I started talking to you guys. I…I felt that want again.’

Liam’s voice breaks ‘you were abused?’

Stiles smiles reassuringly, voice gentle ‘it’s okay, Liam. I’m fine now.’

‘Did you go to the police?’ Malia questions and Stiles blushes again 

‘No, I…I thought I shouldn’t. I…’ he looks down in his lap ‘I figured a good Omega should just take it, and I wanted to be good for them- I did-‘ he looks up, eyes burning fiercely ‘I would have done anything to make them happy! So I let them- because, because- an Omega should be what the pack needs, and if they felt that treating me that way was good for them, and I couldn’t convince them not too- then-then- I was happy they were happy.’

Derek whimpers a little ‘loyal to a fault.’

Stiles half smiles ‘my dad was looking out for me though. He called them. I…I fought for them to stay, but the Alpha…she decided it was for the best.’

Scott nods ‘I think you’re very brave, Stiles.’

Stiles smiles softly ‘you’re kind for saying so,’

‘So what do you think you would bring to our pack?’ Scott asks, and Stiles hums thoughtfully 

‘Well, hopefully stability. The release of tension, comfort. And most importantly- love. Control for your shift, hot meals,’ he teases the last one, and they all smile at him. 

‘Thank you, Stiles,’ Scott stands, and they shake hands ‘we’ll call you.’

Stiles nods, and looks at each of them for a moment ‘can I just say Scott- whatever you decide to do, no hard feelings. Because I know you’ve done the best for your pack, and…what I know of them so far- they’re all amazing. So…I hope whatever the outcome of this is, we can still be friends?’

They chorus yes and Stiles blushes, leaving.

Scott collapses into his chair and they all turn to him eagerly. He just nods ‘we need him.’

They cheer.

…

…

…

‘You were made for us.’ Theo growls, pounding into Stiles harder ‘you were _made_ for us.’

Stiles groans, as Theo peppers kisses to his throat and nods ‘yours, yours, yours,’

Theo releases deep inside him, and Stiles sucks on Theo’s throat and Theo purrs. 

…

…

…

‘It’s okay,’ Stiles whispers, carding his fingers through Liam’s hair ‘can I tell you a story?’

Liam sniffles ‘I’m not a baby.’ He snaps, shoving at Stiles, and Stiles nods sadly 

‘Okay, okay, sure,’ Stiles nods, swallowing ‘but I’m always here if you need me, okay, Liam?’

Liam instantly feels terrible, and he runs to Stiles, burying his face in his chest, and Stiles guides them to the bed, petting Liam gently. ‘Tell me a story.’ Liam pleads, and Stiles kisses the top of his ear 

‘Her mother had always told her not to stray from the path…’

…

…

…

‘I just don’t understand.’ Scott groaned ‘why would they take teenagers? Why make them this way? Why not spare them?’

Stiles massaged Scott’s shoulders thoroughly, peering over at the sheets ‘maybe they need to be a certain age? Maybe the experiments needs someone of that age for it to work.’

Scott moaned a little, nodding ‘you’re right- we should- try to set a trap.’

‘Good idea, Alpha,’

…

…

…

‘beautiful, you’re beautiful,’ Derek hisses, bucking into Stiles’ mouth as the Omega deep throated him happily ‘you’ve got beautiful lips. So beautiful- so-‘ Derek cums hard and Stiles swallows eagerly, before peppering kisses over Derek’s now limp dick. ‘Life’s so much better now you’re here. So much better.’

Stiles smiled.

…

…

…

‘I don’t know,’ Stiles frowned, changing the channel ‘if I were you I’d be happy. It seems as though Mr Harper wants you to get the best grade possible,’

‘Nah, it’s not like that,’ Malia assured, painting another coat onto her nails ‘he wants to see me suffer, I’m sure of it.’

‘He offered to go over it with you!’ Stiles laughed and Malia rolled her eyes 

‘that’s just a trick to keep me in that awful smelling classroom. You can’t smell it like I can, Stiles! It reeks!’

Stiles bursts into a fit of giggles.

…

…

…

Peter tucked himself tighter around Stiles. 

Stiles chuckles into his arms ‘this is? You just want me to be the little spoon?’

‘Yes,’ Peter sighed contentedly ‘just be my little spoon.’

 

And so Stiles did.

**Author's Note:**

> So many amazing prompts, I'm trying to do them all!
> 
> For the photoshoot neck and throat one- where does that AU even come from? I googled it and the images are amazing, but like what is that guys?! Help me out so I can write it! I'm clueless over here :)


End file.
